Kawaii High
by D. Morrissey
Summary: Sasuke is a new student. Itachi is the new science teacher. Neji has fallen head over heels for Naruto. Orochimaru is the school psychologist. Naruto just wants to get through each day. Shounen Ai. NejiNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Kawaii High**

A normal day at Kawaii high for the new kid would be awkward. Or so one would think but for this new student he didn't care where he went so it wasn't too awkward. Considering that people knew who he was no matter where he went well almost every one. Naruto he spent his time with physical activities and didn't know much about the biggest companies in Tokyo, next to the Hyuuga companies.

"Class this will be your new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke, please treat him well."

Upon this news, a boy with a cute but boyish face stepped into the classroom. He wore a smug frown and he gave off the aura of superiority, he wore a light blue blazer, and a striped dark and light blue t-shirt underneath, with blue almost purple wrist warmers and purple nail polish, (Itachi put it on him a few nights ago, Sasuke's to lazy to remove it) with baggy dark blue pants, where there hung thin and thick chains. The girls swooned at him, thinking he was now going to be the best looking guy in the school, at least enough to give the Hyuuga boy and Naruto some good competition. The boys just sighed seeing that it was another boy just like Neji.

"Um okay Uchiha you can sit..." the teacher looked around the classroom for a seat, spotting one towards the back next to Neji and Naruto, (There's one seat separating Neji and Naruto in the very back row.)"...I guess you can sit there."

The teacher pointed to the seat between "the pretty boy" and "the dobe" at least that's how Sasuke would later refer to them. He looked at the seat; walking towards the seat he had just been appointed.

Naruto who sat on Sasuke's right side was reading some manga, called Card Captor Sakura (aww...perfect for a gay guy right).

"Naruto are you reading that stuff again?" Neji said looking at Naruto's book, "and isn't that series for girls?"

"It's not for girls," Naruto said looking up from the book, noticing the new boy, Sasuke for the first time, "hey who're you?"

Naruto seeing that there was a new person sitting in between him and Neji.

"Idiot, the teacher just said," Neji said, listening to what the teacher said, opening the book _Cool_ to the page assigned, "hey Naruto, did you get the assignment done.

"No," Naruto said, looking depressed. "since when do I ever do my homework?"

"You got a point Naruto," Neji said laughing.

Naruto raised his hand and waited for the teacher noticed him. After about 30 seconds the teacher spoke, "Naruto you may go to the bathroom, but you got five minutes to finish reading all 6 chapters from yesterday's assignment." The teacher spoke this without turning around, Sasuke thought it was weird at first, but then he guessed that they went through this pretty much everyday. Everyone in the class giggled, well maybe just the girls, the guys just laughed, quickly quieting down to the teacher's glare.

Naruto stood up walking out of the room, holding the same book that everyone else had on their desk. Naruto opened the door stepping out of the room heading towards the bathrooms that were down the hall.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked down the hall, to the bathrooms, every single day. By now Naruto could walk to the bathrooms with his eyes closed, well that is what happens when you walk there for every class. Naruto did this everyday, but since the teachers have gotten used to it by now they know that he won't have it done and so they let him go to the boy's bathrooms to try and finish the assignment. So in the end Naruto ended up with your average student's average grade, even if he didn't put in the same hours for your average student's homework pattern.

So Naruto headed down the hall already hurrying up to finish the 5 and a-half chapters that he had left. Naruto finally reached the boy's bathroom.

Even thought most of the girls, even the ones who thought he was hot, didn't exactly think he was smart. They only liked him for his looks, and who cares about brains when you can look at one of the cutest boys in the school.

Naruto opened the boys bathroom door relieved to not find the school bullies at the other side of the door. He checked to see if anyone was in the last stall, and as it happened it was. Naruto sat inside the stall on the sparkling clean floor, against the stall door.

* * *

**With Neji**

"Neji, it's been five minutes, can you go get Naruto for class?" the teacher said, looking at his desk.

"Sure," Neji said, standing up and heading to the door.

Neji knew how to get to the bathrooms as well as Naruto did. The teacher sent him to the bathroom to get Naruto everyday, well at least the teachers that he'd had. Neji had heard that they were going to have a new science teacher. Neji didn't know who it was at the time, and he probably wouldn't know until it came time for science class. When Neji got there, he listened to see if Gaara and his two bully friends were in there. They weren't.

Neji stepped in, "Hey Naruto, it's time to go."

"M'kay Neji be there in a sec'," Naruto said, standing up, opening the stall doors. "Hey Neji."

"C'mon Naruto we're going to be late," Neji said walking out of the still open door.

"Fine fine," Naruto said smirking walking behind Neji through the door.

They walked like that for about a minute or so until Naruto started walking next to Neji.

"Did you get the reading done Naruto?" Neji said without looking at Naruto.

"Yup," Naruto said, smirking giving Neji a thumbs-up.

"Good, because now you have to write a summary," Neji paused to see Naruto's reaction, like always Naruto wasn't happy about it, "plus…you also have to read five chapters and Iruka-sensei said that we also are going to start a new project."

"What!" Naruto blurted out, "five more chapters and we're going to be starting a new project?"

"Yup," Neji smiled, "we're here."

Neji opened up the door to classroom 2-A, their classroom.

"Okay since Neji and Naruto are finally taking the time to grace us with their presence I will now tell you what the project will be about," Iruka bent over opening up a drawer in the his desk.

Iruka pulled out an envelope labeled "Aishiteru."

"Hey does that mean we're doing this with the Aishiteru High School?" Naruto blurted out when he was passing by Iruka's desk.

"Yes Naruto, now sit down," Iruka said taking out the papers that were inside of the envelope.

Naruto went to his seat, glancing at Sasuke, and then sitting down Naruto wondered what kind of project they would be doing with the other high school.

The two schools were on pretty good terms too. The fact that the two other high schools in the city totally hated the two schools. Mostly because of an incident that had happened between a special education/sports competition. Where two schools joined up to make a team and the teams were Kawaii High School with Aishiteru High School. The other two schools paired up were Baka High School with Teme High School. Kawaii High and Aishiteru High just happened to beat the other two schools really badly, they had only one win and by now all four schools had forgotten what the sport was. (Aren't the names funny…I think they are)

"Okay class, with the Aishiteru School we'll be doing a project for two months," Iruka paused waiting for the kids to stop groaning about the new project.

Sakura raised her hand, "Yes Ms. Haruno, what is it?"

"What kind of project would last that long?" Sakura asked, again.

"A pen pal project," Iruka smiled while looking at everyone's surprised faces, "and you won't know who your partner is until the end of 60 days."

"What?" Naruto yelled, "then how are we going to know who is who later on?"

"Well the students doing this project will have a pen name," Iruka started to point out while writing something on the board, "they'll know who they are and then they'll know who you are when you reveal your pen name."

Tenten raised her hand, Iruka pointed to her, "so will the teachers know who's pen name belongs to who?"

"No, not really because the teachers will also be doing this project, so you might actually get someone from this school, and that person could be a student or a teacher, but you probably won't be able to tell, let's just hope that Sakano will finally remember something and remember to tell his students this also."

All of the student's nodded at this news looking at their friends next to them, well Naruto had to look at Neji past Sasuke. Sasuke who had originally gone to Aishiteru High before he had come to Kawaii High.

* * *

At the end of class before lunch Iruka called Sasuke out of the classroom.

"Here Sasuke," Iruka handed Sasuke an English text book and a copy of _Cool _(a book by Eiri Yuki of Gravitation), "there, that should be everything you'll need for my class."

Sasuke nodded, taking the two books back to his seat. Suddenly, right after Sasuke sat down, tons of girls crowded around him; at the front was Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. They started asking him tons of questions, but he just kept quiet.

Neji, who was going out with Tenten at the time, started to get jealous. Naruto just didn't like how the new kid was getting all of the attention, so he started formulating a plan.

"Hey Neji wanna get the attention off Sasuke and onto us?" Naruto asked smirking his evil smirk.

"And what do you have in mind Naruto?" Neji asked, taking his eyes away from Sasuke and Tenten for a moment.

Naruto ushered Neji closer and started to whisper something into Neji's ear. After a while, Neji blushed when Naruto told him about part of the plan.

"Neji-kun," Naruto said for the plan, "I feel lonely."

"It's okay Naru-kun," Neji said so the girls could hear, "I'll pay attention to you."

Everyone stared at them. To make it seem more realistic, Neji put his arm around Naruto's waist and walked to the end of the hall, then planted a firm kiss on Naruto's mouth.

"What was that! That wasn't part of the plan!" Naruto whispered in Neji's ear.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Neji whispered back.

"Well don't worry," Naruto said, putting his arm around Neji, "let's go."

And they lived happily ever after, not.

* * *

After all of their classes Neji and Naruto headed over to Neji's dorm room. To get into his dorm room they had to sneak past tons of girls that were getting out of their classes who had heard about the kiss. After they had gotten past all of the girls with their uber-kawaii disguises, and reached the boys dorm they were safe, or so they thought.

Even though all of the info went through the fan girls of Kawaii High, it also passed through the ears of the fanboys, too.

Naruto and Neji looked around for a second, not seeing anyone the walked up to Neji's dorm room. When they peaked around the corner to reach Neji's dorm room, They saw to their surprise, fanboys.

"What the..?" Naruto said, hiding back behind the corner, "why are they there?"

"Mm…I heard the rumor but…" Neji paused, long enough for Naruto to interrupt.

"What do you mean heard the rumor?" Naruto questioned quietly so the fanboys couldn't hear.

"Yeah I had secretly attended a meeting for the Neji and Naruto fan-club for us, and they had mentioned something about fanboys."

"Are they all gay?" Naruto gazed weirdly at the guys in front of Neji's door.

"I guess and now I think, that they think we're gay too," Neji sat on the floor out of sight from the fanboys.

"Well this is your fault," Naruto said, sitting with Neji.

"Well sorry," Neji said pulling back out their uber-kawaii disguises, "I guess we'll just have to put these back on."

"Twice in one day?" Naruto said a little too loud, almost gaining the attention of the fanboys, "I'm really starting to hate you Neji."

"Just put it on," Neji threw Naruto's disguise at him.

Neji quickly stripped down to his boxers, which had little white foxes on it, and but on his flower beach shorts (kind of like those swimming trunks you see guys wearing at the beach but they aren't swimming trunks), and a pair of white sandals. Then he put on the flower blue button up shirt and left it unbuttoned. Neji picked up his bag, dropping out everything that was inside turning it inside out, (a Hyuuga production… they got it for free) putting everything but a contact lens case and two things of temporary hair coloring. He picked up the contact lens case, putting them in his eyes, picking up the blonde hair coloring and spraying all of his brown hair, blonde. He then sprayed some of the blue to give him temporary blue highlights. So he looked like a blonde-haired, blue-highlights, red-eyed, Hawaiian, not a boy in a disguise that made him look cute, and sexy.

Naruto who had done exactly the same thing, had a flower red button up shirt, and had the bottom two buttons, buttoned. He wore similar pants but instead of flowers, they were foxes. Naruto had sprayed his hair to be a white with red highlights, and wore purple contacts.

"Ready Naruto?" Neji said putting the spray cans and lens case back into his bag.

Naruto quickly finished packing up, "Ready."

Naruto and Neji then walked around the corner, up to the fanboys. They looked up expecting Naruto and Neji, but became quickly disappointed when the didn't either one of them in sight. Neji then knocked on the door, hearing the footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Yes hello sirs, Neji has been awaiting you." asked the butler who had been expecting Naruto and Neji in disguise.

"See I told you he was here," Naruto said, in a different voice.

"Come in then sirs," the butler said opening the door so Neji and Naruto could step in, closing the door on the fanboys after telling them to try to find Naruto and Neji some where else, because they won't be coming out of the dorm room for few more hours, and they wouldn't show up with them there.

Inside Naruto and Neji were changing back out of their disguises, "dude, Neji I'm surprised that worked."

"Me too," Neji said, sitting on the couch flipping on the t.v. "I guess fanboys aren't as bright as the fangirls."

"Yeah," Naruto yawned, sitting next to Neji, taking the remote.

They sat there for awhile with Naruto's head on Neji's shoulder. After a few minutes Naruto fell asleep, but Neji didn't mind Naruto on his shoulder. He actually liked it, before he didn't think anything of it, after today he finally questioned it.

"Am I gay?" Neji asked himself out loud. 'I should talk to the councilor tomorrow.'

Neji sighed grabbing the phone that sat next to the couch. He dialed the number for the coucilor's office, and waited. After a second someone picked up.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the councilor said.

"Orochimaru cut the pleasantries, can I get some time with you tomorrow?" Neji asked, wanting to shoot Orochimaru. He had caller-ID in his office, and he still always said that to Neji. He also knows that he said something else to the others when they call.

"Well since it's you Neji," Orochimaru smirked, emphasizing "you" when he said it, "private of public?"

"When has it ever been public," Neji answered, glaring at the phone.

"Okay Neji, no need to get you panties in a bunch, how 'bout lunch time, I'll even supply the lunch."

"Whatever," Neji then hung up on Orochimaru.

"Hey Naruto wake up," Neji whispered while nudging him a little.

"Naruto's eyes fluttered open, "Mm…Neji," Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not going to be accompanying you to lunch, but if you want you, you can still eat here," Neji said quietly to Naruto.

Naruto then fell back to sleep. Neji then picked him up, bridal style and carried him to his bed. Then he called the butler to check and see if the door was clear. The door was clear, so Neji took a quick shower, and put on some pants and a shirt that Naruto had left at his house, but Naruto and Neji shared everything.

Neji opened up the door looking both ways, when he didn't see anyone he decided it was safe. It was late so most of the light came from the moon outside, so it was hard to tell. Neji had already reached the fourth floor and hadn't come across anyone yet, but his luck wouldn't last forever.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

"M'kay I wonder if Neji or Naruto are in the halls, especially after what had happened right before lunch, and Neji and Naruto had skipped most of their afternoon classes," Kakashi said.

So what the weird Kakashi had done at the beginning of the year, he had helped Neji and Naruto out. He had been the one to give them the hair coloring spray cans and contact lens.

After what had happened that day, Kakashi had guessed that they had to use sometime within the day. The contact lens had had a special micro camera inside of both of them, plus the hair coloring had a special locater that sends a signal to his computer, there after he can upload the info to his phone so he can find where either Neji or Naruto was. Only one of them can be tracked using the phone though. Kakashi looked at his computer screen and noticed that the dot symbolizing Neji was moving, Kakashi decided to go find Neji.

* * *

**With Neji**

"Neji walked through the empty, dark halls, alone. He suddenly heard a stepping sound from around the corner. Neji stopped when he heard the noise from behind the corner, looking around the corner to see if there was anyone there. He didn't see anyone there, but Neji knew from experience that fangirls were good at hiding. Neji started walking again heading towards Naruto's dorm room.

"Boo!" Kakashi jumped out of the shadows.

"Ah!" Neji screamed, tripping and falling on his butt.

"Dude, you sound like a girl," Kakashi laughed, while helping Neji up.

"Shut up about that, Mr. Pervert," Neji glared.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert, I'm just a guy who likes girls," Kakashi pointed out.

"Whatever," Neji said, walking away.

"Hey wait for me," Kakashi ran after Neji.

"How did you even know where I was?" Neji kept walking.

"I have my ways," Kakashi smiled.

Neji ignored Kakashi's answer, kind of freaked out by his answer though. He walked down the hall, with Kakashi following shortly behind. Once he reached Naruto's room, he turned around to tell Kakashi to go away, but Kakashi wasn't there. Neji then went inside of Naruto's dorm room.

Neji turned on the lights in the dark room. Looking around it would have been close to impossible to know the dirty clothes from the clean clothes. Neji was used to it by now and could easily tell what was clean and dirty. Basically the stuff in the corner was clean and everything else was dirty.

Neji quickly picked out an orange shirt, and orange shorts and boxers, all of it had a picture of a fox on all of them.

'We'll have to do something about this room,' Neji thought, taking Naruto's clothes when he left the room.

Neji went back to his dorm room, where Naruto and Neji's bed lay waiting. Neji put Naruto's clothes on the couch, leaving him a note since he would probably be leaving and gone before Naruto ever woke up. So Neji took care of something, showered and changed, and went to bed next to Naruto.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up in Neji's bed, for a second he wondered where he was, but after a few minutes of looking around he realized that this was Neji's bedroom.

"Hmm…where's Neji?" Naruto got out of the bed.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom, then he noticed the clothes and the note on the couch. He walked over to see what the note said.

It said:

Dear Naruto,

I left early today for archery club, so I grabbed you some clothes last night. You can stay at dorm room as long as you like. I also won't be back to eat lunch with you, but you can still have lunch here in the dorm room. Well have a good day. Toodles.

Your friend,

Toodles (Neji)

"M'kay so what did Neji pick out for me… orange, he likes me in orange doesn't he?" Naruto helped up the shorts, "Why these shorts?" (The shorts were tight on him, so you know why he likes it.)

Naruto sighed and walked to the bathroom, seeing another not on the bathroom door he read it.

Dear Naruto,

Sorry to bother you again, but please use you towels. As in the ones you keep leaving here, and please take them home, they take up so much space. Toodles.

Your towel-holder,

Toodles (Neji)

Naruto opened the door, immediately finding his orange towels. Naruto quickly took a shower and dressed in his orange clothes.

"Better take these home," Naruto took his towels out to the living room and opened the door.

Picking up his towels he stood by the door checking the halls quickly not seeing anyone he stepped out into the halls. Naruto quickly reached his room, putting his towels on his bed decided to get some food from the cafeteria. Down in the cafeteria Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura were already in the cafeteria eating and talking.

"Hey did you guys hear about Neji and Naruto?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, who hasn't" Kiba said, annoyed that he couldn't see Naruto to talk to him after the kiss.

"But I can't believe that Neji is gay," Ino said, kind of sad.

"I can," Chouji said in between bites.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino and Sakura raised their fists to Chouji.

"Well he's always with Naruto, and looks so girly," Chouji pointed out, still scarfing down his food.

"He doesn't spend that much time with Naruto," Ino said.

"They sit together in classes," Shikamaru said, "and they spend every Saturday night together."

"Yeah so," Ino said, crossing her arms, "Sakura and I do to."

"Yeah but half of the time Naruto sleeps over," Shikamaru sid, "and I've been in Neji's dorm room before, and there is only one bed."

"Couldn't Naruto just be sleeping on the couch," Sakura brought up, while Ino nodded.

"Neji's too nice," Shino said for the first time in the conversation.

For a minute or so everyone stared at Shino. Suddenly everyone saw a cup of ramen on the table.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, hugging Naruto.

"Uh Kiba," Naruto paused, looking around, " everyone's looking."

"Uh sorry Naruto," Kiba sat back down.

"S'okay," Naruto sat down with Kiba.

"So Naruto," Ino and Sakura said at the same time, "so what was that between you and Neji."

"Uh well," Naruto stood up, "what do you mean?"

Naruto started backing up, then he suddenly bumped into something. Naruto quickly spun around to see who he had ran into. It was Neji.

"Hey Naruto," Neji smiled, "can you come with me?"

Then Naruto was getting dragged off. Neji dragged him to the boy's dorm. Taking the elevator up to the third floor, because he didn't want to hurt Naruto by taking the stairs. When they reached the third floor Neji took him to the end of the hall.

"Neji what was that for!" Naruto yelled when Neji let him go.

"You'll see," Neji smiled, and he opened the door.

In the middle of Naruto's dorm room, there was a huge present.

"Wow Neji it's huge! What's in it?" Naruto turned to Neji.

"Open it then Naruto," Neji sat down on the bed.

"Naruto then started tearing at the wrapping paper. Eventually Naruto reached the brown box that held his surprise.

"Neji, I love it," Naruto looked up at Neji, "how did you know that I wanted the XL Kyuubi plushie?"

"Well I had been at the mall," Neji started to explain, "and I had seen it and thought you would like it, since your room is filled with it."

"Thanks Neji," Naruto smiled, still holding the Kyuubi plushie.

"Your welcome Naruto," Neji smiled.

* * *

A/N Okay originally I wasn't going to put this story up, but every time I would tell that to my friends they would be like "Awwww, why not you should put it up" so to keep them quiet whether or not they read it they'll be happy. So please review, and oh yeah I'm going to have it rated teen because of later parts in the story and later language. Plus, for update info and messages on the story and others, check in my profile page on a regular basis. Also, this story will be a crossover, but that doesn't start to show up later. The main series will be Naruto, but from time to time it will go to the other chapters. Oh yeah, since this is a redo I'm going to add something that I'm going to do, on all of the chapters. I'm going to start it with the redone version of this chapter. Plus at the beginning of all chapters there will be a recap, like a short summary of last chapter, and the last few lines from the previous chapter, from the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Gravitation, Final Fantasy 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10-2, or any other mentioned series. (This is the only time I will show the disclaimer.)

* * *

**Preview**

'God! I can't believe this is happening to me!' Sasuke said, the night before he moved to his new dorm room, at the school practically next door.

"It's all Itachi's fault too," Sasuke said throwing clothes into his bag, "the stupid god damn idiot freakin' idiot got fired, it's all his fault for trying to put me in the hospital…again."

"He just got a job here," Sasuke closed up his bag, already having moved every thing else to his new dorm room the day before.

Suddenly the door opened, closed, and Itachi had made his entrance. Sasuke was used to him barging into his room, it was a giant hassle though when he stayed with a room mate, but he had to move out.

"Hey bro'," Itachi waved, "packed yet?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't get fired from every job," Sasuke glared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawaii High**

"God! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Sasuke said, the night before he moved to his new dorm room, at the school that was next door. "It's all Itachi's fault too," Sasuke said throwing clothes into his bag, "the damn stupid god damn idiot, freakin' idiot got fired, it's all his fault for trying to put me in a hospital…again." "He just got a job here." Sasuke closed up his, already having moved everything else to his new dorm room the day before. Suddenly the door opened, closed, and Itachi had made his entrance. Sasuke was used to him barging into his room it was a huge hassle when he had a room mate, good thing he eventually got his own room.

"Hey bro." Itachi waved, "packed yet?"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't get fired from every job." Sasuke glared.

"Hey, don't be so mean about it, it's not like its my fault," Itachi paused a moment, "well okay so maybe it is he he."

"Just go away." Sasuke sighed, "and take this stuff, so we can put it in my new dorm room." Sasuke glared.

"Eh, do I have too" Itachi whined, "fine poopoo head."

Itachi picked up Sasuke's things, leaving the school. They quickly reached the other school, it helps that it's the building next door. "This is the room right, Itachi?" Itachi nodded his head.

"Okay put everything in here."

Itachi put the stuff down onto the floor.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, going through these things.

"Oh yeah there's no actual uniform at this school just so you know." Itachi said when he saw Sasuke going through his things.

"Mm…thanks," Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke always had Itachi check on the dress code, because the school before the last, he forgot to check and he almost made a fool of himself. Good thing he was a pretty boy, because the girls fell for him, and the wrong clothes also made it look like he was rebelling against school uniforms. To bad that the next day tons of the students who went to school at Baka High School all copied him from the day before, by not wearing their uniform. It had gotten him into so much trouble, because as the new student from the high-ranking family you should always set a good example to your fellow peers.

Sasuke didn't feel like un-packing yet, so he shooed out Itachi. Sasuke opened up a box labeled, "Bedy-bye time things," (Itachi named it) taking out a pillow and a blanket. He layed them both on the couch, laying right on them quickly falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning Sasuke turned over in his makeshift bed, covering his eyes because of the light shining through the window telling him it was morning, "Ah soon my brother will once again grace me with his presence," Sasuke said, truly finishing his thought before said person came through the door.

"Ohayo! Brother you have to get up, class is starting soon," Itachi said getting a muffled sigh from Sasuke.

Sasuke then started to rustle underneath the blanket, slowly peeking out from under the blanket.

"Fuck you, now wake me up in the afternoon," Sasuke said crawling back under the blanket.

"But Sasuke," Itachi whined, "You have to get up. Today is your first day of school, you can't miss it."

"Well if they don't like it they can bite my shiny metal ass and go fuck themselves." Sasuke said not coming out from under the blanket. (Part of that line came from Bender, go Bender.)

Itachi then started whining, after a while he guessed it wouldn't work for Sasuke being the heavy sleeper, Itachi decided to dress Sasuke up in clothes. (See chap 1 for clothes) Itachi being somewhat perverted when it came to looking at Sasuke without anything but his boxers, Itachi looked at the clock see that there was only two minutes before class started. Itachi presumed the halls would be fairly empty, so he knew there shouldn't have been any problems carrying him to the classroom.

Itachi quickly slipped on his and Sasuke's slippers, (yes slippers) stepping out of the bedroom so he could quickly reach the classroom Sasuke would be in. Itachi carried Sasuke on his shoulder heading over to the new door build of the Kawaii High campus. He stopped reaching the room 1-A, setting him down about to wake him, before the homeroom teacher appeared. "Hello, I haven't seen you so you must be Itachi," Iruka said holding out his hand, Itachi quickly shook it, "Um…Itachi-kun may I ask, what are you doing?"

"Sasuke needs to wake up for class right?" Itachi questioned, giving Iruka a creepy smile.

Itachi then reached underneath Sasuke's shirt, Iruka not knowing what Itachi was about to do, stood by and watched. Itachi suddenly started tickling Sasuke, Sasuke then started laughing. Sasuke asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You're in front of your new classroom." Iruka said, giving Sasuke a big smile, "Now we have to get inside of the classroom, we're late, which means, your classroom is teacher-less." Iruka added looking at Itachi.

By that point Itachi had forgotten that he was the new homeroom teacher for room 1-B. Iruka pushed Itachi into the room.

"Now Sasuke lets get into the classroom."

Sasuke then followed shortly behind Iruka.

Iruka then tapped on the chalkboard that was at the front of the classroom. Everyone minus a certain blonde looked up at Iruka, noticing the new boy, who was in the doorway, seeing, very quickly that he was a pretty one like Neji. The girls just stared, and the guys grumbled about it to themselves.

"Class this will be your new class mate, Uchiha Sasuke, please treat him well," Iruka smiled, looking around seeing the grins on some of the faces of the boys, 'Yup the boys are definitely going to give him the Kawaii high initiation. My words only encouraged them to do it.'

Iruka sighed turning around picking up the seating chart from his desk. He looked at it for a second, then looked up before speaking.

"Um okay Uchiha you can sit…" Iruka looked around to see if he could find any other free seat other then the one in the back, seeing no other free seat he gave in, "… I guess you can sit there."

Iruka the Pointed to a chair between Neji and Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked over to where the teacher had pointed. I wonder for a short while why it had taken the teacher so long to actually decide, it didn't seem so hard to me because it was the only empty seat. I looked at the two that sat on both sides of my seat. One was a pretty boy, like Itachi. 'Oh my god, give him black hair and eyes and he would look so much like him.' I stared for only a second, knowing the boy would probably see me gaping open mouthed. Before I looked at the other boy I decided to quickly sit down.

"Naruto are you reading that stuff again," I heard the pretty boy say to the blonde, "isn't that series for girls."

The boy then commented back, he didn't even look up from his book, "It's not for girls."

Then the boy looked up, for a second we looked each other in the eyes before he looked at the other boy.

"Hey who're you?"

I was about to answer, but then the brunette said something before I could. "Idiot the teacher just said," the brunette said, then he easily went off the subject about some homework in the class.

After that I didn't really pay much attention though. I had realized that the blonde had gone to the bathroom, but what surprised me was that the teacher didn't even look up when the blonde raised his hand.

* * *

**With Itachi**

After Iruka had quickly left the new teacher alone in the classroom, he just stared at the casually loud, laughing. Itachi had quickly having felt a cool oozing liquid sliding down his face, he held his hand up to see what it was. 'Soap.' Itachi concluded as he felt the liquid having already side stepped to stop the rest of the soap from oozing onto his once perfect hair.

Then he turned to go around to sit down and clean himself off. In the end Itachi's eyes just widened, seeing as how the students had teepeed his desk and chair.

"What the fuck, you kids teepeed my desk," at that the kids had stopped laughing. A lot of them lost theirs smiles and stopped giggling, a few though kept a smile, these few had not been to surprised, considering most pranks did not involve kids teepeeing someone's desk. Other kids just gasped mainly the good kids who were somehow unlucky enough to get stuck in the same class as the school's biggest bullies, and one of the best pranksters. Itachi then cleared his throat, about to surprise every kid in the class, "Nice, none of the students at my other schools ever did that! I'm surprised."

By then all smirks were lost to be replaced by faces of surprise.

"But anyways, my name is Uchiha Itachi and I am pleased to meet you." Throughout the room you could hear the gasps, the faces filled with surprise. They couldn't see where this was coming from. It had been his first day, they had already pranked him, but he only sounded…proud.

Kiba who had just gotten out of shock slowly raised his hand. "Yes…uh Kiba," Itachi called. "Well dude are you crazy in the head or something, most teachers would be furious when we poured soap on you, we teepeed your desk and you aren't mad at us!?" Kiba practically yelled at their new teacher.

"Settle down," Itachi said clearing his chair and wiping off some of the soap, "Don't worry. I'm used to it, since I've gotten all of the trouble classes at the other these high schools. So I'm not so bad with pranks."

"You've worked at Baka and Teme High?" some random person spoke up.

"Yup. I've worked at all of the schools. I last worked at Ashiteru High School." Itachi answered with a smirk, as he finished wiping off the bulk of the soap.

"Dude did you leave the schools because of the pranks?" Kiba asked.

"Nope," Itachi sighed, "I got fired."

"From all of them?" Kiba asked not truly believe it.

"Yes, every last one, even a few of the middle schools."

"Well okay but should you get to teaching us," piped up one good kids.

"Yeah I guess I should, so who can tell me what you've been working on anyways."

"Uh we're been working on the table of elements and memorizing that kind of stuff."

"So-o who can tell me who the fourth president was?" Itachi grinned.

Kiba scoffed, muttering something, "No wonder he got fired."

"Detention…Kiba was it?" Itachi smirked sadistically, "By the way my brother Sasuke is totally free and goes for guys for all of you hidden gays out there."

Itachi grinned as many of the boys 'ew-ed' in the class.

Across the hall a half-asleep Sasuke sneezed.

* * *

A/N Well, well, well, how long has it been since I last updated? Well you should thank all of those who reviewed and read this story times, New Light, Natalie and Alex. Natalie should be thanked because she typed up the rough draft for me. So yeah thank her she deserves it. Plus all of those other people because they were the reason I updated, that does also include Natalie. Well that's about it…except REVIEW the sooner you review the sooner I'll blow off Spanish to write the new chapter. Wait? I would blow off that class anyways. Oh yeah I might re-do this chapter later, plus the preview might change sometime before the arrival of the 3rd chapter. That whole 'toodles' thing has a purpose for later on. Sorry if the Sasuke's POV thing sucks, I'm not very good with stories like that.

* * *

**Preview**

Naruto glanced around as he left for the lunchroom. He favored the company of the Hyuuga, but since he wouldn't be joining him for lunch he didn't bother with a free lunch. Glancing around one last time for fan girls (and boys) Naruto left the room in a rush.

Listening ahead he heard some people coming down the hall, he didn't take the chance he hid in the nearest open door.

"Hey do-" Naruto quickly put his hands over the boy's mouth.

"Shhh."

After a few minutes the people had passed by.

"What the hell! You just barged into my room," Sasuke said, only slightly angered.

"Well," Naruto began.

"Konnichiwa!" Itachi barged into the door.

"Oh who's the hotty Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawaii High**

Naruto glanced around as he left for the lunchroom. He favored the company of the Hyuuga, but since he wouldn't be joining him for lunch he didn't bother with a free lunch. Glancing around one last time for fangirls (and boys) Naruto left the room in a rush.

Listening ahead he heard some people coming down the hall, but he didn't take the chance he take the chance he hid in the nearest open door.

"Hey do-" Naruto quickly put his hands over the boy's mouth.

"Shh."

After a few minutes the people had passed by.

"What the hell (fuck)! You just barged into my room," Sasuke said, only slightly angered.

"Well," Naruto began.

"Konnichiwa!" Itachi barged into the door.

"Oh who's this hottie Sasuke?"

"Hottie!" Naruto burst out, "What are you gay?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "And because I don't like your tone of voice, and among various other reasons, you're going to detention tomorrow."

"That is totally unfair," Naruto pouted.

"Whatever," Itachi said, "Sasuke are you going to help me out?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Itachi grinned then left, only a weirded out Naruto and broody Sasuke.  
"Uh… is that the new science teacher?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"He's scary," Naruto stated. "Why does he want you to come in though? It seems a little strange to me."

"He thinks I need a boyfriend," Sasuke gave a nonchalant reply, taking a seat on a coach.

"Hey Sasuke are you hungry?"  
Sasuke didn't answer, but when his stomach gave a growl that was enough for Naruto. Naruto grinned as he dragged Sasuke up the nearest stairs. Knocking on a door to one of the larger rooms, the door opened. Revealing an old man in a suit Naruto grinned.

"Hey Jeeves can I still have lunch? Naruto asked.

Jeeves nodded, "yes Master Naruto, will I be serving your friend?"

"Yep, ramen, salad, and pop please for both of us." Naruto replied.

Jeeves then let Naruto and Sasuke, sitting down on the couch. Naruto turned to Sasuke to meet the black-haired boys glare.

"What?"

"What if I don't want ramen?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Well it's not even my food so you better eat it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Whose food is it then?"

"Neji's," Naruto answered.

"The pretty boy you kissed yesterday?" Sasuke question as he gave further inquiry.

Naruto blushed, "Uh… yeah."

"Sirs here is your food," Jeeves then gave the food to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Table," Naruto began to sing as he pulled over a table. Slowly time went by as the two ate and watched TV. Eventually some how the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Leaning on each other's shoulders, the only sound was Naruto's low snoring sounds. Good thing it was Saturday.

"Hello," Neji called when he opened the door.

He spotted Naruto's head peaking above the couch, but he also spotted someone else's.

'Poke, poke.' Neji thought as he gave the two a couple of good pokes.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauties," Neji grinned when Sasuke stirred.

"Ha Naruto some chick is here." Sasuke then fell asleep once again,

A vein twitched in Neji's forehead, "Naruto wake the fuck up!"

"What!" Naruto yelled jumping up, "Oh Neji when did you get back?"

"Your friend." Neji poked Sasuke, "called me a girl."

"Oops, " Naruto grinned sheepishly, "So where were you?"

Neji sighed, plopping on the couch, "Counseling with Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, "Orochimaru's at this school?"

"Uh yeah," Naruto answered uncertain.

"Shit!"

Just then the phone began to ring. Picking it Neji answered it.

"Oh it's you," Neji said disdainfully, "Sasuke it's for you."

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" The sexy voice of Orochimaru sounded from the phone, "By the way would you-"

"Hell no Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled, "Oh by the way Itachi wouldn't probably mind."

"What? but I want you Sasuke." Orochimaru whined.

"Hell no means hell no," Sasuke glared at the phone. "It was your fault I had to go to counseling the first time."

"Pft, well then I presume Naruto's also there," Orochimaru stated, "So give it to him."

"Naruto phone for you," Sasuke held out the receiver Naruto looked up, "Oh okay."

Grabbing the receiver he let the man say hello. Suddenly Naruto became huffy slamming the phone onto its base.

"How dare he try that trick on me again!" Naruto yelled.

"Something original would be nice."

"So you've had some bad times with him too?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah shortly after moving from Konoha," Naruto said, "I had to go to counseling and he was my counselor."

"Hn," Remembering his last session with Orochimaru, "I will never ever look at blondes in the same way."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, interested as he was a blonde himself.

"Okay so it had been what… I think my third attempt and to try and calm me down. He chose to show me this 'cute' picture of a little blonde boy. Scarred me for like."

"what was the boy wearing?" Naruto had fear clear in his eyes, fearing the answer.

"A really cute kimono, I think it was red," Sasuke replied thoughtfully.

Naruto's face darkened as he marched out of the dorm rooms. Following behind wondering why Naruto was so angered, Neji and Sasuke stared after in a stamped. Neji quickly realized they were marching straight for Orochimaru's office. It took until the mailbox for Sasuke to realize it.

As soon as Sasuke saw that mailbox he paled. Well as much as someone with his complexion could.

"Is Orochimaru-sama expecting you?" his secretary questioned. Naruto just ignored the grey haired man and went to the door labeled 'counselor.' Banging on the door, Naruto eventually got a very un-Orochimaru, "What do you want?"

"Open up this god damn door Orochimaru!" Naruto screamed. Opening the door Orochimaru came face-to-face with a very pissed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you hung up on me." Orochimaru made a face that looked like he was going to cry. "And Sasuke-kun I really wanted to see you, but you were so mean."

"Where is the picture?" Naruto made it sound more like an order.

"Oh this one?" Orochimaru pulled out a picture.

Sasuke paled when he realized it was the same picture from 2 years ago.

"Give me that Orochimaru!" Naruto attempted to grab it.

"Now why would I do that?" Orochimaru gave one of his grins, "I want something from you Naruto. How 'bout one more session. Plus I want one with Sasuke too!"

"What! I can't agree to that!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru smirked, "Then I can't give you the picture."

Naruto looked sullen, "I'll do it."

"But Sasuke!" Naruto protested, "I can't let you do that for me."

"Well I am," Sasuke said sternly, "But our sessions will be together and for one hour."

Orochimaru thought it over for a second, "Fine how 'bout tonight?"

"We have detention tonight with Itachi," Naruto replied.

"Really." Orochimaru crept into his office.

From behind the door they could make out Orochimaru's laughing.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke then sauntered off.

**Earlier With Neji**

Neji crossed through the center of the garden section at Kawaii High. In his bag he had a simple beats that Jeeves had fixed up for him. Neji may have never had any long lasting problems with Orochimaru and his alleged sessions, but that doesn't mean he trusted the man.

Neji told Kabuto, the grey haired man he had a meeting with Orochimaru. Telling him to go ahead Neji went into the room.

When Neji opened the door Orochimaru who looking at a picture, Neji couldn't see the picture from this point of view but he could tell it was something only Orochimaru would like by the look on the man's face..

"Oh Neji, come sit down," Orochimaru offered Neji a chair, "so what's been bothering you Neji."

Neji glance around, breathing out a sigh, "Well uh… I think I like…um Naruto."

"Oh really!" Orochimaru grinned, "Do you get all tingly and love being the apple of his eye. Is all you want his attention?"

"Yes," Neji muttered.

"Well then dump that Tenten girl and go for it!" Orochimaru ordered.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Neji inquired, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So he hasn't even told you," Neji gave Orochimaru an inquiring look, "Naruto's bi, he likes girls and guys."

"What? He never," Neji stopped his thoughts, "did he not think I'd like him if he did?

"Maybe, back when I still counseled him you still hated him," Orochimaru said. "Now think about it, and go away, unless you want some lunch."

"No, I'll pass Orochimaru," Neji left the building heading back to his dorm room.

**Detention Room (Well Getting There)**

Naruto sighed as he left to attend his detention that night. It was bad that he had to spend it with Itachi, who had already freaked him out. Naruto had no problem with the whole gay thing, he was bi. No, his problem had to do with what Sasuke had said about the boyfriend thing, plus on the phone. Anyone who would willingly have tea with Orochimaru, scared him.

Last time he did anything even semi-willingly with Orochimaru it ended badly. By dad it ended horrible, the worst thing in his life. Naruto had made Orochimaru spend the weeks or so in the hospital cause you know the principle is the nicest…to him. In all actually Tsunade was really only nice to hm and the girls of the school. She wasn't really nice to anyone else.

"Hey Kida where ya going?" Naruto asked when he saw Kiba.

"Detention for that new teacher," Kiba sighed. Naruto grinned, "Heh, guess it's not going to be that boring. I wonder who else has detention."

Kiba glared forward, "Yeah but he gave us detention on a Saturday!"

"It's not that bad Kiba, at least Orochimaru won't be there," Naruto said.

Kiba stared through the door, "I think you spoke to soon."

"Weh Itachi aren't Sasuke and Naruto so cute!" Orochimaru squealed showing Itachi pictures.

"What the hell Orochimaru!" two boys in the doorway.

Sasuke and Naruto charged forward tackling him, "Sasuke! Naruto!" Itachi then began dragging the two off of him.

"Let me al that bastard, I'll kill him!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just glared, Itachi haled the two back without much work, even though Naruto was trying as hard as he could to get out of Itachi's grip.

"Now, now you two settle down," Itachi held then closer, "Or else it'll be just us four."

Naruto paled, and calmed down. Naruto's head snapped up when he saw a flash.

"What it was cute!" Orochimaru gave a gleeful squeal.

"Okay Sasuke play with Naruto while I tell everyone else what they are doing for detention," Itachi commanded as he left the room with the four other students. Naruto slouched in the couch closing his eyes, only a minute later Naruto was snoring.

"Heh dobe fell asleep," Sasuke yawned, "I think that sounds good."

Sasuke then sat next to Naruto, falling asleep.

A/N Okay well I have one thing on my agenda. A beta I am in need of a beta. One who is on the internet frequently and have the story fixed up with in 3 or 4 days. If you do become my beta I'll give you a few more details. Plus I would kindly enjoy a few more reviews, okay I mean it did take me about 6 months to get 15 but I mean seriously. Sorry they are kind of short. Oh and no the rest of detention will not be next chapter it'll be a special chapter. Sorry there isn't a preview I don't like what I have written an I have to work with the chapter order a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawaii High**

"Aw isn't it adorable!" Itachi squealed, "I almost don't want to wake them up."

Orochimaru snapped a picture, "Well I don't have a little angel to tell me no, so I'm going to wake them up."

Orochimaru grinned, throwing the bucket of ice-water onto the couple on the chair.

"Wah!" Naruto fell off the chair. "What the hell!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes Naruto, is there something you need?"

"Eh?!" Naruto looked down, "Not from you, you perverted freak!"

Itachi tutted, "Now, now, now you shouldn't be like that. We can make your counseling a living adorable fest."

"I thought the term was 'living hell'?" Sasuke inquired, stripping off one of his shirts, wringing it out.

Lucky for him he was wearing a second shirt underneath. Orochimaru, who had his camera ready for a picture of Sasuke shirtless, was sadly disappointed.

Itachi thought it over, "Well it wouldn't be hell, it'd be adorable."

"For you maybe," Naruto muttered, "It's hell for me."

Orochimaru suddenly lighted up, "Maybe we should invite Sephy-kun over (Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII) he would be willing to join us."

"I hate my life."

"I try my little pumpkin," Orochimaru smiled.

**With Sephiroth**

Sephiroth sneezed.

"Hm someone is talking about me," He looked up, "Maybe it's Naru-chan!"

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. But I had this awesome idea for it. Plus Lemmy was like "Update!" So I thought to update…Sorry it's short too, but I didn't like the original chapter.


End file.
